Liberación de Kashyyyk (Guerra Civil Galáctica)
La Segunda Batalla de Kashyyyk de la Guerra Civil Galáctica o Liberación de Kashyyyk fue una batalla de la Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 4 DBY, que ocurrio ocho meses después de la batalla de Endor. Vio la muerte del Moff Hindane Darcc y el Gran Almirante Peccati Syn, así como la liberación de los Wookiees. Fondo El Moff Imperial Hindane Darcc, viendo a los Wookiees nativos como un obstáculo para el completo control del planeta Kashyyyk, contrató al esclavista trandoshano Pekt para acorralar a los Wookiees para su envío a Kessel. El árbol del gobierno y Kepitenochan cercana fueron devastadas rápidamente. Miles de Wookiees fueron capturados o asesinados en los primeros días. En su desesperación, Attichitcuk contactó a su hijo, Chewbacca, quien fue incapaz de convencer a la Alianza rebelde para enviar asistencia ocho meses después de la batalla de Endor. La Alianza estaba ocupada luchando contra el imperio y los señores de la guerra en el momento, incluyendo una batalla en Glom Tho. Retraso Han Solo y Chewbacca, llegando a Kashyyyk, atacaron a varios grupos de los trandoshanos y liberaron a un grupo de Wookiees que reconquistó Kepitenochan, solo para descubrir la ciudad gravemente dañada y sólo un sobreviviente: Weebacca. Juntos, reconstruyeron el árbol del gobierno y lo protegieron contra los múltiples ataques imperiales. De esta manera, los Wookiees fueron reunidos bajo el monumento. Sin embargo, todavía no podrían contactar la alianza con bloqueadores de señal bloqueando sus transmisiones. Traicionando a la resistencia Wookiee, Weebacca había dicho a Solo y Chewbacca que los bloqueadores de las comunicaciones estaban en Okikuti. Al entrar en la ciudad, se dieron cuenta que era una trampa, cuando fuerzas avanzadas de Darcc los encerraron en las puertas de la Okikuti mientras que no había ninguna salida. Cortaron a través de los árboles cercanos al río y construyeron barcos para echar al mar para escapar a Chenachochan. Destruyendo varias fragatas marinas Imperiales, robaron algunos caminantes imperiales de Tunnatutikan y se reunieron con Shoran. Juntos, destruyeron los bloqueadores de señal es con la ayuda de equipo Imperial capturado desde el depósito Imperial y cuatro cruceros. Luego fueron capaces de enviar una transmisión a la Alianza rebelde, que fue recibida por Lando Calrissian. Liberacion Liberando el resto de los pobladores Wookiees capturaron una base aerea Imperial y obtuvieron el apoyo de los Berserkers Ittummi. El palacio de Darcc fue destruido por el ejército Unido Wookiee y el traidor de Weebacca fue asesinado por Chewbacca. Sin embargo, Darcc y Pekt escaparon en una lanzadera clase Lambda llena de presos Wookiee. Los Wookiees, liderados por Chewbacca y Solo, volaron a la plataforma Orbital Avatar y con la ayuda del Escuadrón Pícaro, Luke Skywalker y Lando Calrissian en el Halcón Milenario, habían rescatado a Attichitcuk con los cautivos wookiees, mataron al Moff Darcc y al esclavista trandoshano Pekt y finalmente, explotaron el reactor principal de la instalación. El Tercer grupo de batalla de la Nueva República también luchó en la batalla bajo el mando del Almirante Gial Ackbar. La flota dejo el espacio Bothan y lucho contra el Gran Almirante Peccati Syn. Agentes Bothan sabotearon dos cruceros Interdictores de Syn. Los agentes también se hicieron pasar por ayudantes del Almirante Treuten Teradoc, quien le prometió refuerzo as Syn del sector mayor Plooriod. La nave de Ackbar Hogar Uno y el Maria del capitán Verrack habían atrapado la nave insignia de Syn, la Silooth en un fuego cruzado y destruyó un puente en una andanada de torpedos de protones. Syn fue asesinado cuando su nave se evaporó debido a subestimar las tácticas de su rival Ackbar. Resultado Tras la liberación de Kashyyyk, los imperiales abandonaron el planeta especia Kessel. Chewbacca, Solo, Skywalker y Calrissian acordaron ir allí y rescatar a todos los esclavos allí. El escuadrón pícaro y la tercera flota luego planearon una incursión en Brentaal IV, que resultó en la caída del planeta a la nueva República. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' Fuentes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 67'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Kashyyyk 6 Kashyyyk Guerra Civil Galáctica 6